A dangerous drugs
by fairymangafan
Summary: TRADUCTION : Natsu se retrouve dans une embûche, drogué et battu méchamment. Quand Grey viendra finallement à la rescousse, il est entre la douleur et le besoin d'être "soulagé". Grey hésite entre aidé Natsu en temps que nakama ou que cet incident n'ai de conséquence sur leurs relations. NaGrey, et très sombre!
1. Chapter 1 corrigé

Mot de l'auteur original :_ Une nouvelle collaboration avec ____yasminemohamed91_ _aussi connu sous le nom de Moonlessnight126 sur Youtube. Cette histoire est un peu noir._

Mot de la traductrice : Bonjour à tous ceux qui me connaissent!^^

Je reviens avec une traduction cette fois-ci, que j'ai tenu à vous faire partager autant par son caractère noir que j'adore définitivement, mais aussi parce que c'est l'une des meilleures, voir la meilleure d'après moi des NaGrey anglais. Voilà !

_Définitions à connaître pour bien comprendre l'histoire :_

_Mazer : C'est une arme un peu comme un taser, mais pire parce qu'au lieu de juste mettre la personne K.O, elle absorbe l'énergie magique. Ce qui laisse la personne sans magie, incapable de se battre. Ils sont illégal à Fiore._

_Deeziak Drogue dont le nom est tiré du mot : aphrodisiaque. _

_Thesia : Drogue dont le nom est tiré du mot : Anesthésiant._

_Ensemble, elles rendent les personnes réveillés mais trop engourdis pour réagir._

**A dangerous drugs**

**( Des drogues dangeureuses )**

De Rhov et Yasminemohame91

Traduit de l'anglais par fairymangafan

.

Chapitre 1

**Embuscade et Aphrodisiaque**

Natsu s'éveilla, se sentant comme une merde. Pas comme si il avait été battu mais plus comme...vertigineux. Confus. Il était juste aussi désorienté qu'il devrait normalement l'être dans un moyen de transport, mais avec moins de sensations aigres dans son organisme. Était-il drogué ?

« Il revient à lui.

- Shoote-le à nouveau.

- Il ne peut sûrement déjà plus bouger.

- Je ne veux pas lui laisser une chance. Donne-lui une nouvelle dose. »

Ilsentit quelque chose d'enfoncer dans son bras, et le feu brûla à travers ses veines...un mauvais feu. Qui le rendait malade. Il s'entendit hurler, mais les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Natsu s'engouffra dans un rêve. Ou est-ce un souvenir ? Un bâtiment. Une mission ? Il se rappelait d'Erza qui les prévenait._

_« Restez sur vos gardes ! L'ennemi est proche. »_

_Lentement, les détails revinrent dans la mémoire de Natsu. Oui, c'était une mission. Des femmes disparaissaient de cinq villages différents. Lucy se souvenait que trop bien de sa rencontre avec les viles personnages qui avaient tentés de kidnapper des femmes. Alors elle avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent cette mission, et vite ! Ils avaient tracé l'un des suspects jusqu'à un entrepôt. Et après avoir observer pendant une journée entière, Grey avait découvert l'horrible vérité. Le bâtiment était plein de monde. Pas que des femmes, mais aussi des jeunes hommes, esclavagés. Ils ont aussi entendus parler d'une expédition. Et c'est Lucy qui a finalement relié toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Et c'était ce dont elle avait le plus peur._

_Du trafic d'humains !_

_Ces personnes enlevaient des jeunes gens pour en faire des esclaves du sexe dans d'autres pays. Et ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'un nouveau groupe ne se fasse envoyer dans une grande chaîne de prostitution d'un bordel, ou pire !_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Il se réveille encore !

- Comment est-il encore capable de se battre contre les effets du sérum ?

- On devrait le tuer tant qu'on le peu encore.

- Non ! C'est Salamender no Natsu. Si on le vends, il partira pour dix fois plus que la plus mignonne des vierges. On doit juste attendre trois petites heures. Après cet étranger va acheter tous les esclaves, et les tenir inconscient sera son problème, plus le notre. Drogue-le simplement encore une fois.

- Encore un peu et nous le tuerons.

- Ne le tue pas ! Utilise l'autre drogue, celui que les gars donne aux filles avant de coucher avec elles. Tu sais, celui que tu ne voulais pas que je connaisse.

- Le seul moyen de contrer ça c'est avec le Deeziak, celui dont tu cherches le nom. On doit vraiment lui donner les deux ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être amusant de le violer avant de le vendre. »

Quelqu'un saisit Natsu par les cheveux et maintint sa tête relevé. Des pilules furent déposées dans sa bouche.

« Avale-les, Chien de Fairy Tail. »

Sa tête se fit violemment tirée en arrière, si fort que sa nuque craqua. Un verre d'eau fût versé dans sa bouche et Natsu toussa, essayant de ne pas se noyer. Il avala mais réussit tout de même à expulser quelques pilules hors de sa bouche.

_« _Peut-on vraiment en donner autant à quelqu'un sans qu'elles ne le tue ?

- Tu as ne serait-ce qu'une preuve de combien de drogue t'as foutu dans les veines de ce garçon ? Tu le veux vivant ? Alors tu dois contrer les effets avec la Deeziak. En plus, il vient d'en recracher. »

Quelque chose de plus fût replacé dans la bouche de Natsu, et avant qu'il n'est la chance de les éjecter, l'eau fût de retour, le noyant à moitié et le forçant à avaler ou succomber à cet horrible torture.

« Bon garçon. T'as tout avalé. Ok, donne-lui la Thesia. »

Un nouveau shoot perça son bras, et le dragon slayer crut que son corps disparaissait. Il entendait les voix, mais ne les comprenait plus. Sa conscience dériva dans une nouvelle sorte de sommeil, l'un de ceux sans réveil, non, plutôt l'un de ceux qui faisait tout oublier.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Erza les a conduit jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Lorsque tout à coup, Natsu sentit quelque chose de mauvais. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser. Le dragon slayer frappa la guerrière si fort qu'elle vola jusqu'au mur derrière elle. Elle allait le tuer pour ça, mais il s'en souciera plus tard. Pour l'instant, il hurla à Happy de voler le plus loin possible. Alors que l'odeur s'amplifiait, Natsu éjecta Lucy et Grey ensemble par la fenêtre._

_« Protège-la de ta vie, Bâtard de yeux pointus ! »_

_Il n'y avait qu'une fin possible. Lucy allait rester au-dessus de Grey, ce qui limiterait les dégâts qu'elle subirait. Le mage de glace survivra. Peut-être avec un ou deux os cassés si elle lui retombe mal dessus, mais il avait déjà subi pire que ça._

_Une seconde plus tard, le gaz envahi complètement la pièce. Il vit Happy s'enfuir de la salle, loin des vapeurs vertes. Erza couvrit sa bouche et s'enfuit par la porte à côté de laquelle il l'avait projetée._

_Ils étaient saufs._

_Bien._

_Puis tout devint noir._

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Il émerge ?

- Ouais, il se réveille », lui répondit quelqu'un de manière peu rassurante.

Natsu retrouvait peu à peu sa conscience. Pour hurler. Douleur. Chaleur brûlante. C'était bien pire que tout les feux. Quelqu'un le gifla et il sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche.

« Ta Gueule, Chien de Fairy Tail.

- Ça..brûle ! Gémit Natsu. Qu'est-ce que...vous...m'avez fait...Bâtard ? _Gaaaaaah ! _»

Son corps se convulsa brusquement. Il souhaitait pouvoir s'échapper de sa propre peau, loin de la souffrance, loin de l'incroyable chaleur qui torturait son être dans une indescriptible agonie. Quelqu'un lui balança un coup de pied dans l'estomac, lui ordonna de se taire, mais il ne pouvait pas stopper son corps. Si il avait été curieux de savoir ce que les autres ressentait face à ses flammes, c'était exactement ça. Le coup dans son estomac, puis celui dans ses reins, rien ni fit.

Feu ! Brûlure ! Il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il voulait s'enfuir.

« Pourquoi peut-il se mouvoir ?

- La Thesia commence par les extrémités et va jusqu'au milieu. La Deeziak va juste empêcher le fait que la Thesia stoppe son cœur. Dans vingt minutes, il sera trop engourdi pour se sentir faire prendre comme une merde.

- Bien, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir pendant ce temps. Brise sa cheville. »

Natsu haleta d'anticipation et tenta de se soustraire, mais il ne pouvait déjà plus sentir son pied quand l'un des kidnappeurs lui attrapa la jambe et le lui tordit violemment. Le dragon slayer se demanda si c'était réellement sa cheville. Il ne sentait...rien. Mais il avait clairement entendu le bruit des os qui se brise. Et pourtant, il voyait son pied tordu dans le mauvais sens.

« Même pas un frémissement. Thesia a bien agi.

Il y a un effet amusant avec la Deeziak. Il rend les filles chaudes et mouillées de l'intérieur. Je ne l'ai encore jamais utilisé sur un homme. »

Lentement, Natsu surmonta son choc. Sa cheville était brisée...probablement...plus qu'il n'arrivait à croire que ce soit son pied à lui. Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que quelque chose maintenait ses bras dans son dos, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se libérer. Il pensait pouvoir submerger son corps de flammes pour lui permettre de partir, mais quand il le fit, il se sentit seulement très mal.

« Le mazer marche lui aussi.

- Absorber la magie de n'importe qui. Des effets secondaires cauchemardesque pour un mage en cours d'entraînement. Il ne retrouvera probablement pas sa puissance maximale pour au moins une semaine, si ce n'est jamais. C'est une arme redoutable.

- Il sera encore longtemps entre nos mains avant la fin de la journée. Nous avons encore trois heures avant que le client n'arrive, commenta l'un des hommes tout en empoignant Natsu par les cheveux pour le pousser contre le lit. J'aimerais le prendre violemment avant ça. »

Natsu vrilla son regard dans celui de l'homme aux visages traversé de cicatrices, avant de lui cracher dessus. Le kidnappeur recula de dégoût. Puis il fracassa la tête du dragon slayer dans le mur de brique. L'oreille gauche du mage de feu commença à sonner fortement alors que sa vision blanchit un moment. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisent, son corps fût jeté violemment contre le sol, et une botte rencontra ses côtes, lui en brisant deux au passage. Natsu toussa, et du sang sortit de sa bouche.

« Hey, si tu le blesses trop, ça va pas diminuer son prix ?

- On dira qu'il s'est battu. Je laisse ce bâtard d'étranger savoir l'enfermer correctement. Et peut-être même que l'on peut faire un peu plus de dommages. »

Natsu les défia du regard tout en s'exclamant:

« Vous êtes cuits bande d'enfoiré ! Quand mes nakamas arriveront, ils vous démonteront tellement fort que...

Ta Gueule ! » hurla le chef avant de le frapper au visage.

Une dent se brisa, et Natsu testa une nouvelle fois le goût du sang. Qu'il cracha.

« Il s'agite trop.

- Donnez encore cinq minute au Deeziak et le garçon nous suppliera pour qu'on le prenne tous les cinq.

- Pourquoi attendre ? Déshabillons-le !

Natsu glapit. Ils étaient sérieux ? Lucy avait murmuré d'horreur devant les possibles dépravations que ces hommes avait pu commettre à leurs captives, mais...aux hommes aussi ? Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : S'éloigner. Mais ses bras ne répondaient plus. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir que ses poignets et le bas de ses bras n'étaient plus menotté, mais rendus amorphe par la drogue.

« Non... » murmura-t-il dans une protestation faible.

Il ne pouvait pas user de sa magie. Il ne pouvait pas se battre. Il ne pouvait pas marcher avec sa cheville tordue dans un angle aussi grotesque. Natsu paniquait rarement au milieu d'une bataille, mais il sentit des frissons le parcourir alors qu'il réalisait combien il était faible. Il cria le nom de la personne qui pourrait le sauver, l'unique personne qui pourrait se trouver aux alentours et battre ses enfoirés.

« GREY !

- Personne ne va venir, garçon, » renifla l'un des hommes sarcastiquement.

Était-ce inutile ? Combien de femmes avait crié pour de l'aide entre ses murs avec sa team dehors, entrain d'attendre posément une occasion de la chercher ? Combien ont été ainsi violé parce que Fairy Tail ne regardait pas cette mission au vu de sa petite récompense ?

Juste combien de personnes ont été enlevés par ses hommes ?

Ça rendait Natsu malade, et l'emplissait de désespoir. Après être tombé dans une embûche pareille, Erza allait être beaucoup plus prudente avant de rentrer dans l'entrepôt. Peut-être était-elle entrain d'attendre que le client arrive pour le capturer avec. Si les ennemis avaient raisons, c'était dans trois heures.

Pendant ses réflexions, un homme avait desserré la ceinture du dragon slayer. Ce dernier se tordit pour l'en empêcher, mais un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac l'envoya dans une crise de toux ravageuse.

« À l'aide ! Hurla-t-il. Grey, Erza, Lucy...

- On peut pas le faire taire ?

- Fous-lui une balle bâillon.

- Bien. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il se morde la langue. Sois sûr que ses liens soit sécurisés. »

Quelque chose fût mis dans la bouche de Natsu, et quand il le mordit, c'était trop dur pour l'érafler. Il commença à s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et son sang alors qu'il était rabattu sur le lit. Tout à coup, quelque chose perça l'engourdissement qui le maintenait. Il sentait une sensation de chaleur concentré, et tout le feu se mouvait vers l'intérieur et en bas. Il connaissait cette sensation !

Pour une raison inconnu, il avait un début d'érection.

Il était choqué, et remuait sa tête. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! De la drogue qui le rendait excité. Une drogue du sexe ? Il se rappela que l'un des hommes avait parlé d'un sérum qu'ils utilisaient pour les femmes quand ils voulaient les violer.

Planifiaient-ils la même horreur pour lui ?

Alors que ses vêtements devenaient trop serrés pour lui, son Tee-Shirt lui fût retiré, de même que son écharpe. Il sentit au combien l'air autour de lui était froid contre sa peau fiévreuse. Toutes ses pensées se modifièrent. Lorsque quelqu'un le gifla, il gémit au lieu de hurler. Quelqu'un prit en main son érection et la serra. Un plaisir intense enserra Natsu, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé. C'était totalement artificiel, il avait beau le savoir, mais il se sentait...tellement...bien !

« Regarde ça ! Merde, il va rendre l'un de ses putains de riches heureux. J'adorerais avoir ça pour me prendre le cul.

- Laisse-moi le rendre encore plus excité » , demanda un autre alors qu'une nouvelle paire de main était sur lui.

Natsu haletait, ces mains étaiten plus brusques, l'agrippaient plus fermement et caressaient plus vite.

« Putain, il a un sexe bien chaud. Oh fuck, je suis prêt à venir.

- Espèce d'idiot, t'es prêt à jouir en deux minutes avec les filles et encore pire avec les mecs. Je lui tient la figure. Donne-le lui à manger. »

Le baillon en forme de boule fût retiré, mais des doigts maintinrent sa mâchoire vers le bas. Avant qu'il ne puisse hurler,l'homme en face se masturba énergiquement et vint, visant sa bouche. Il en mit plein sur son nez, l'odeur le rendit malade. Une partie de la semence amère avait atterri dans sa bouche. Et le baillon fût remis avant qu'il ne puisse le recracher.

« Avale ça, Chien de Fairy Tail ! »

Natsu secoua sa tête, cherchant à se débarrasser du liquide âpre, mais il s'écoula quand même dans sa gorge. Il toussa et cracha, mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir du bâillon. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler. L'homme qui semblait être le chef des kidnappeurs redressa la tête de Natsu à nouveau par les cheveux. Le dragon slayer cria malgré le bâillon qui obstruait sa bouche, mais son corps semblait d'un avis différent. Il sentit ses joues rougirent et des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Chien de Fairy Tail ? Tu as besoin de te faire prendre ? »

Au final, ce qui terrorisa Natsu fût le fait qu'il le_ voulait _vraiment. Il voulait se faire toucher si désespérément, ses hanches effectuer des mouvements dans le vide. C'était chaud ! C'était froid ! Ça l'épuiser, et seul les caresses pouvaient évacuer sa douleur. L'homme se saisit de son membre dur, le malaxant doucement, tellement lentement que ça s'apparentait à de la torture.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal, garçon ? C'est ton châtiment pour avoir apporté tes amis et pour avoir essayé de nous capturer. Personne ne nous prends, ou nous les prenons en retour...Littéralement ! Ne sois pas inquiet, on les aura bientôt. Peut-être que vous aurez la chance d'être vendu ensemble. La blonde en particulier rapportera gros. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est vierge. »

Natsu tira comme un forcené sur la main qui le retenait par les cheveux, sans se soucier de la souffrance que ce geste engendrait. Il essaya de crier. Il voulait hurler : « Pose une main sur Lucy et je te tue ! » Le bâillon avala sa rébellion.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai dis aux autres de ne pas la toucher. Les vierges valent plus que leurs poids en or. On tuera probablement celui aux cheveux noirs et le chat. Pas besoin d'eux.

- _NON ! _Tonna le dragon slayer, même si l'entrave dans sa bouche l'empêchait de crier trop fort.

- T'es un rebelle, toi. Nous devons d'abord te calmer. »

Natsu suait, et sa cheville se tordait grossièrement sous lui. Il était nu sur le sol froid. Avec une érection bien éveillé, la peau bouillante, et des impulsions qui le submerger. Ce qu'il détestait au plus au point, mais dont il avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Il s'assit le plus possible sur le sol, cherchant à ce que la pierre glaciale du sol calme le feu en lui. Le kidnappeur frappa Natsu par derrière. Le dragon slayer le défiait du regard. Toute sa haine filtrait par ses pupilles assassines. Avec un rire méprisant, l'homme plaça sa botte sur le pénis de Natsu, pressant celui-ci de plus en plus fort sur le sol. Avec un sourire sadique et les acclamations des hommes autour de lui, il écrasait l'érection sous son pied.

Natsu hurla d'agonie. Aucune douleur ne pouvait être comparé à celle-ci ! Il croyait que ses testicules allaient se rompre sous la pression. Le chef du gang déplaça un peu sa botte, grattant par la même occasion le sexe gonflé jusqu'au sang. Natsu gémit, espérant faire partir la douleur.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour ça, chétif Chien de Fairy Tail ?

- Gah ! » Glapit le dragon slayer. Il tira sur ses poings piégés derrière lui et son visage rougit embarassement.

Comment ça pouvait faire aussi mal, et maintenant faire autant de bien ?

L'homme relâcha un peu la pression et bougea son pied sur le membre bien dur. La colonne vertébrale du dragon slayer s'arqua alors que ses muscles tremblaient.

« Chef, il aime vraiment ça !

- Bien-sûr qu'il savoure, s'exclama le leader. Hey, pourquoi tu vires ta veste ?

- J'y peux rien chef. Il est tellement chaud et prêt à être pris !

- C'est la Deeziak. Elle ne change pas que le corps, mais aussi les phéromones. Ce qui rend les personnes autour du drogué aussi excité. Putain de drogue dangereuse. Ok, masturbe-toi si tu veux mais vers sa figure. Je ne veux pas avoir ta semence sur moi quand je prendrais son cul.

Il redressa à nouveau Natsu. Ce dernier roula alors que son corps en entier ne savait plus où donner la tête. Douleur, Plaisir, Humiliation, Haine,... Tout brûlait en lui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour vaincre les effets de la drogue.

« Tire-le un peu. Fuck... Je vais venir !

Quelqu'un saisit la chevelure du mage de feu. Il eut juste le temps de voir la fin d'un pénis que du blanc brouilla sa vue. Quelque chose de chaud gicla de son visage jusqu'à son cou, coulant lentement sur son torse.

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Quelqu'un...n'importe qui...s'il-vous-plaît venez. Grey...que quelqu'un me libère.

« Retourne-le ! Sur le ventre. »

Natsu était trempé, et il gisait face contre terre, se sentant sale et misérable. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une ceinture qui s'ouvre. Et il glapit d'horreur alors qu'il voyait l'homme près de lui descendre sa braguette.

« Écartez ses jambes, les garçons. Il doit avoir suffisamment de sensations pour bien ressentir la douleur lorsque je pénétrerais son cul. »

Natsu les regardais, horrifié alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

Est-ce ainsi que sa première fois allait se dérouler ? Violé par un gang ?

Il ferma les yeux, priant silencieusement que Grey et les autres le trouve avant que son esprit ne soit complètement brisé.

Mot de l'auteur original :_ Sainte Merde, quel suspense ! Avant que je ne vous effraie totalement, NON, ce n'est PAS une fic à viol. Simplement... De mauvaises choses arrivent au début. Comme j'ai prévenu, elle est un peu noir. Et elle a fini comme étant bien plus long qu'un oneshot. Je posterais un chapitre par semaine, purement afin de vous torturez, parce que je suis un auteur sadique et que j'adore vous voir demander plus, plus et beaucoup plus ! _XD

_Pour plus d'information à propos du trafic d'humains dans les temps modernes, s'il vous plaît regardez Polaris Project... pour un monde sans esclavage !_

___******polarisproject-dot-org**_

Mot de la traductrice : J'adore tes insultes, Rhov-chan ! Bon, plus sérieusement, vous aurez votre chapitre la semaine prochaine normalement, peut-être avec du retard... L'histoire n'en ai qu'au premier chapitre au moment où je publies, donc je ne pourrais pas faire mieux que Rhov-chan en terme de publication. Simplement laissez-moi quelques jours, que j'ai le temps de traduire ! Déjà là je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour aller aussi vite... Un jour et une soirée ! Yeah ! Record battu !

Bref, à la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Tout sera retraduit pour que l'auteur en prenne connaissance !

P.S : Est ce que quelqu'un sait si il y a une fonction commentaire sur ce site ? Et recherche un(e) bêta-lectrice/eur pour cette fiction ! Elle est assez courte, environ 5 ou 7 chapitres d'après l'auteur original.

Tchao !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Sauvetage et regrets**

De Wild Rhov et Yasminemohamed91

Traduit par fairymangafan

Corrigé par Nathdawn

_Bang!_

« Vas-y, Aries!

- Écran de fumée cotonneuse! Je suis désolée!

- Grey, va chercher Natsu!

-Ok, Erza. Protège mes arrières!

Grey s'élança à travers l'épais brouillard crée par Ariès, frappant tous ceux qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ses poings étaient déjà ensanglantés à cause de la bataille, et ce, avant même d'avoir atteint la porte. La surveillance de la clé d'argent de Lucy et son espion expert Telescopium pointait en direction de la localisation de Natsu. Leurs missions de départ était de sauver les jeunes filles capturées, mais maintenant, la priorité était leur compagnon.

L'écran de fumée était une bonne idée, mais Lucy avait oublié que pour sortir Natsu de là, il avait besoin de le _voir_. Il n'avait pas le flair d'un des dragons slayers.

« Natsu?, lança-t-il, regardant aux alentours dans l'urgence et essayant de percer la fumée. Réponds-moi, Natsu. Purée, j'y vois rien !»

Il entendit des grognements étouffés, comme quelqu'un qui était bâillonné, et il supposa que c'était son compagnon. Il ne blâmait personne de vouloir faire taire Natsu, vu que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait effectuer chaque putain de jour. Le mage de glace se dirigea vers la source du bruit, congelant les ennemis, donnant des coups dans les visages, renvoyant au loin les hommes avec de la glace, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne finalement un corps sur le sol.

« Natsu? »

Il s'approcha et reconnut le dragon slayer, attaché, couvert de bleus, ensanglanté, nu, sale, et pour compléter l'horreur, avec une érection bien raide. Pas une petite, mais une bien intense, avec du sang dessus, et de la semence qui s'écoulait de son visage à son torse. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et c'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. En une demi-seconde, une centaine de possibilités toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres avaient défilé dans l'esprit de Grey. Ses poumons perdirent leur contenu lorsque ses yeux rouges et larmoyants le fixèrent intensément.

« Oh...oh mon dieu, buta Grey alors qu'il réalisait que la pire des situations était précisément ce qui s'était déroulé. Natsu... »

Ce simple mot exprimait la pitié, la compassion, l'effroi, la répulsion et l'engourdissement cotonneux alors que sa conscience se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité de réaliser cette horrifiante possibilité. Le soulagement précédant passé, Natsu regarda ailleurs, terriblement honteux d'être vu ainsi. Le mage de glace était figé, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Autour d'eux, dans un mix de nuages roses, ils entendirent l'épée d'Erza cliqueter et les claquements du fouet de Lucy.

La mage chevalière hurla à travers la cacophonie:

« Grey, tu l'as trouvé?! »

Le visage de Natsu se tourna brusquement vers le mage aux cheveux noirs avec horreur. Il essaya de parler à travers le bâillon en forme de boule, mais seul des grognements s'en échappèrent. Malgré tout, la terreur massive dans ses pupilles parlait d'elle même.

_« Ne laisse pas les filles me voir comme ça! »_

Grey acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement son rival. Ce serait bien plus qu'humiliant. Aucun homme ne souhaiterait que ses amis le voient dans une condition aussi dégradante, mais (spécialement) encore moins des femmes, avec tous ces résidus sexuels qui éclaboussaient son corps battu. Grey n'avait aucun plan, aucune preuve qu'il allait réussir à cacher l'évidence, mais ils devaient s'enfuir le plus vite possible avant que l'écran de fumée ne se disperse. Il prit Natsu dans ses bras. Le dragon slayer flancha et gémit alors que la douleur venant de ses côtes le transperçait.

« Essaye de faire avec pendant un petit moment. Je te sors de là et... On verra ce qu'on va faire. »

Le mage de construction traversa à toute allure l'écran de fumée. Même en voyant Lucy près de la porte, il continua sa course effrénée.

« Je l'ai. Sois sûr qu'aucun de ses bâtards ne s'en sorte et après, dépêchez-vous de secourir les autres. Je m'occupe de Natsu, ordonna-t-il, courant trop vite pour que la constellationniste ne puisse voir son meilleur ami nu et ensanglanté.

- Comment va-t-il?, lui cria-t-elle.

- Il ne peut pas marcher! » répliqua le mage de glace juste avant de quitter la pièce. Les filles n'avaient pas besoin de savoir le reste.

Il courut dans une allée, et bien que les jambes de Grey se mouvaient rapidement, son esprit restait trop accaparé pour qu'il fasse attention à l'endroit où il allait. C'était le pire scénario que leur équipe pouvait prévoir. Enfin, le véritable pire scénario, qu'ils n'avaient même pas mentionné, aurait été que Natsu soit tué, mais sinon...personne ne pensait le retrouver dans des conditions pareilles.

Pire que tout, Grey ne pouvait pas directement demander au dragon slayer ce qu'il s'était passé précisément. Comment pouvait-il aborder le sujet? Plaisanter à ce propos? _Alors, ils t'ont violés ou tu es juste content de me voir?*_ Bien sûr que non! Ils n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse demander ça sans l'humilier.

« Merde! » jura Grey, grinçant des dents.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter mentalement quelque chose d'aussi gros. Comment n'importe quel bon ami pouvait réagir si l'une des personnes dont il se souciait le plus -même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué- avait été torturé et abusé de manière tellement horrifiante? Il balaya les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder afin d'y voir plus clair. Il y avait encore des ennemis aux alentours, et il devait protéger Natsu. Il _devait_ le faire! Il ne laisserait rien ni personne empirer l'état de son rival et néanmoins meilleur ami.

Le dragon slayer laissa échapper des grognements douloureux, et Grey réalisa que le visage de Natsu était tordu, semblant à l'agonie. Des côtes cassées, visiblement. La cheville rouge et gonflée était définitivement brisée. Du sang s'échappait du bâillon en forme de balle, dévalant du coin de sa bouche. Un filet écarlate se rajoutait, provenant de son nez et Grey vit son oreille couverte du fluide écarlate. Des blessures étaient visibles sur le côté de son visage, comme si il avait été projeté contre un mur. Grey avait vu Natsu survivre à bien pire, et ce n'était pas les blessures physiques qui l'inquiétaient le plus. Il avait surtout peur de son état mental.

Juste combien de choses Natsu avait-il enduré avant qu'ils n'arrivent? Combien de tortures?Combien d'humiliations?

_« S'il vous plaît...Faîtes que ce ne soit pas pire que ce que je crains! »_

Grey entendit brutalement des injonctions venant de devant. Des ennemis se profilaient dans leurs direction. Il ne pouvait pas à la fois combattre ET tenir Natsu. Avec sa cheville déformée, le dragon slayer ne pouvait pas marcher. Grey jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui et vit une pièce abandonnée avec quelques caisses et machines couvertes par des draps. Probablement des objets utilisés lorsque l'entrepôt travaillait encore réellement, avant d'être une prison pour les jeunes personnes victimes du trafic d'humain. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et posa précautionneusement Natsu sur le sol.

« Ne bouge pas.», lui intima-t-il, bien que le dragon slayer ne pouvait pas aller bien loin avec un corps dans cet état.

Il retourna près de la porte et sortit la tête. L'ennemi était encore loin, alors il ferma vite le battant et le scella avec de la glace. Ça tiendrait au moins quelques minutes, le temps d'aviser la situation de son coéquipier. Il avait confiance en Erza et Lucy pour le reste.

« Ok, on devrait être tranquilles pour un moment. »

Il se retourna et vit Natsu roulé en boule sur le sol, respirant de manière totalement erratique et frissonnant de temps à autre. Le voir complètement, sans la fumée pour obscurcir les détails, ramena une vague de dégoût et de haine en Grey. Il couvrit sa bouche, refoulant des cris de colère. Pourquoi Natsu avait-il sauvé le reste du groupe pour se sacrifier ensuite? Idiot! Il était dans un tel état...ensanglanté et souillé...et le mage de glace ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait dit à Lucy qu'il prendrait soin de Natsu. Bleus et coupures, il pouvait gérer. Même une cheville brisée, ça allait encore. Mais ça...

_« Putain de merde, comment je suis censé soigner _ça_? »_

Une chose après l'autre. Grey gela les menottes qu'il brisa pour le libérer. Mais les mains ne bougeaient pas. Le mage de glace dû les ramener devant le dragon slayer. Les deux bras étaient lourds et amorphes.

_« __Une m__auvaise circulation __du sang__...engourdissement...Ses bras sont probablement endormis. », _pensa le mage aux cheveux d'ébène avec une logique froide.

Ensuite, il retira le bâillon. Natsu se mit à tousser le sang collecté dans sa bouche. Bien qu'il pouvait maintenant respirer avec plus d'aise, il continuait de frissonner. Grey ôta son manteau et couvrit le corps dénudé.

« C'est bon maintenant, Natsu. » Les mots étaient vides, plus destinés à rassurer le mage de glace lui-même que le blessé. Natsu allait aller bien. Il _devait _aller bien!

Grey prit l'un des draps qui recouvrait une machine, une espèce d'imprimante, et vint observer son visage. Doucement, faisant attention aux blessures, le mage de glace retira la semence sèche. C'était...sale! Et grossier! Quelque chose d'aussi horrifiant, d'aussi rabaissant, d'aussi inhumain dépassait complètement sa compréhension. Il saisit une bouteille d'eau et la versa pour laver le fluide dégoûtant de manière plus efficace. Natsu ne dit rien tout le temps de l'opération. Le silence était déconcertant.

« Tu vas aller mieux, d'accord? »

Natsu ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Quelques frissons subsistaient. Une fois que la semence et le sang furent retirés, Grey observa d'un peu plus près l'étendue des désastres. Les yeux du dragon slayer était écarquillés, imperturbables, fixant un point lointain sans le voir, ce qui le terrifia.

« Natsu?, demanda-t-il prudemment. Oï! Tout va bien maintenant. Nous sommes en sécurité. »

Le dragon slayer frémit un peu sous ses mots, mais ses yeux restaient vides.

« Hey!, insista Grey un peu plus fort, commençant à paniquer. Hey!, cria-t-il. La terreur enserra son cœur de ses bras froids, le faisant frissonner. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? »

Lentement, les yeux de Natsu se fixèrent dans les siens.

« G-Grey? murmura-t-il, l'observant comme si il ne le reconnaissait pas complètement. Est-ce qu'ils sont...p-partis?

- Oui, répondit-il tout aussi bas et gentiment,intérieurement déchiré par l'effroi. Oui, ils sont partis. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Natsu regardait à nouveau un point inconnu, l'esprit piégé par l'horreur.

« ça ne... s'arrête... pas...

-Shh... », le rassura Grey, frictionnant ses bras mous. La peau blessée du dragon slayer était étrangement plus chaude que d'habitude.

« Ils sont partis. Ils...Ils ne te blesseront plus. » Le mage de glace sentit son estomac se soulever et de l'acide remonta le long de sa trachée alors qu'il réalisait ce qui avait dû se passer.

« Tu es en sécurité, d'accord? On va te ramener à la maison. Tu vas pouvoir prendre un long bain chaud, peut-être un break, des vacances. » Il comprit à l'instant où il avait prononçé ces paroles qu'avec sa cheville cassée, le dragon slayer allait être écarté des missions pour quelques semaines.

« Grey... Le nom mourut dans ses lèvres. Natsu hoqueta brusquement. Ils... Ils... »

Le mage aux cheveux noirs prit le corps frissonnant dans ses bras et le berça (Natsu). Il n'avait jamais, de toute sa vie, pensé qu'il réconforterait un jour l'ennuyeux cerveau cramé ainsi, mais, l'image du dragon slayer mentalement brisé avait écarté toutes ses idées de rivalité.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, l'assura Grey. Ces hommes vont _payer_ pour ce qu'ils ont fait! »

Natsu leva ses yeux vers le visage de son ami. Les mains du mage de glace étaient tellement... délicieuses... le touchant... caressant sa peau. Il voulait que ses mains glacées le touche partout! Le dragon slayer frissonnait, brûlait, glaçait, ses sensations partagées entre le plaisir et la douleur, les tourments et l'euphorie.

« Grey... Je ne peux... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas arrê-... arrêter...

- Shh... C'est bon. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

Alors qu'il regardait plus bas, Grey réalisa un autre gros problème.

« Hum...Et tu peux cesser d'être excité. »

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, Natsu hurla comme si la douleur était terrifiante. Sans penser, Grey le laissa s'échapper de ses bras. Le dragon slayer se retrouva sur le sol et roula sur le côté en tentant de s'éloigner.

« Je ne peux pas... l'arrêter. Ça ne veut pas partir. Ça... ça fait mal! Ça fait tellement mal!

- Qu'est-ce qui fait mal? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Natsu..., tressaillit Grey, observant le corps battu. Putain...Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait de plus, ces bâtards? »

Natsu sanglota, brisé et humilié. Grey s'approcha plus près de manière hésitante et toucha la cuisse du dragon slayer, étant donné que ses bras étaient grotesquement blessés. Le mage de feu frissonna à son toucher.

« St-Stop..., murmura le dragon slayer, cherchant à se soustraire au contact.

- Arrête d'agir comme un bébé. Je suis là pour t'aider.

- M'ai...der? Natsu le regardait avec de grands yeux emplis de larmes. D'une voix douce, il le supplia. Aide-moi, Grey.

- T'en fais pas, répondit-il tout aussi doucement, se forçant à sourire malgré l'agonie que la vision de son coéquipier ainsi lui procurait. Je suis là pour t'aider. »

Natsu rougit, il semblait heureux...stupidement heureux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se torde et hurle, se traînant le plus loin possible. Il roula sur le sol et gémit d'agonie.

« Reste loin de moi, Grey!

- Idiot, arrête ça!

- Non...R-reste loin. Pas sûr.

- Pas sûr? Putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait? Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont foutu une bombe dans le crâne ou je ne sais quoi! »

Natsu secoua la tête et frémit sur le sol.

« Peux pas...Besoin... ». Ses mots ne voulaient pas sortir proprement. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers son érection massive. « Mal...ça fait mal. »

Grey regarda en bas lui aussi. Voir un autre homme avec une érection, principalement son coéquipier et rival, était vraiment étrange, mais maintenant il réalisait qu'une telle érection sans stimulation n'était pas naturelle.

« Oh...oh merde, jura-t-il, se sentant comme si sa tête allait exploser. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont drogué? »

Natsu se sentait totalement embarrassé et humilié avec Grey qui se tenait devant lui, observant son corps nu dans un état aussi honteux. Il cacha son visage et s'étrangla:

« Ne regarde pas...b-bâtard. C'est...embarrassant! »

Des larmes se formaient aux coins de ses paupières, et il tentait de combattre le besoin qui montait. Son membre palpitait et brûlait alors qu'il haletait avec passion. Grey ne pouvait pas vraiment aider mais sentit une envie de meurtre s'emparer de son corps, alors qu'il commençait à bouillonner d'une rage qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie de toute sa vie.

« Ces...putains...de bâtards! Je vais y retourner et les tuer un à un. Pour t'avoir fait ça à toi...Je vais les _massacrer_, ces fils de pute! »

Natsu camoufla un sanglot alors qu'il se sentait curieusement heureux d'entendre Grey être aussi protecteur envers lui. La seconde d'après, subitement, il cessa de frémir et sangloter. Il était anormalement figé, même sa respiration s'était bloquée, et Grey s'inquiétait encore plus, si possible.

« Oï! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant? »

Les yeux de Natsu était de nouveau fixés sur un point lointain.

« De l'eau... l'eau..., marmonna-t-il.

- Tu veux un peu d'eau?, demanda le mage de glace tout en commençant à chercher la bouteille.

- Non! Ne veux pas...Ne veux pas avaler plus. Ne veux pas. Arrêtez. Ne peux pas avaler. Mauvais goût...Je n'aime pas ça. Mal. Botte...ne veux pas ça.

- Natsu, ne pense plus à ça! », cria le mage de glace.

Avaler? Il se rappela toute la semence sur son visage.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Des larmes s'amassaient dans ses yeux. Il regardait son visage, mais les yeux de Natsu fixaient autre chose, perdus dans un royaume de terreur sans fin.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Natsu. Putain...Tu nous a tous sauvés du gaz, et on ne s'est pas précipités pour te rechercher. Merde... Comment ça a pu arriver? Il pressa la figure du dragon slayer contre son torse et laissa un sanglot de culpabilité lui échapper. Je suis tellement désolé.

- Grey, murmura Natsu. J'ai appelé. Je voulais que tu viennes.

- Je suis venu. Je suis là. Reste avec moi, Natsu. Reste avec moi _ici_.Ne retourne pas dans cette pièce. », murmura le mage aux cheveux noirs.

Il berça doucement le corps de son meilleur ami comme un parent qui rassurerait son enfant. Il s'aperçut que des larmes dévalaient sur son visage. Il devait être fort pour Natsu, mais il sentait son cœur comme au bord de l'implosion.

« Merde! », jura-t-il rapidement.

Natsu était figé, le regard perdu, mais un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tu...es venu. Pour moi. Tu es venu. Grey va venir. Grey va les stopper. Non...ne me touchez pas. Grey va vous botter le cul. Grey? Où es-tu?

- Je suis là Natsu, sanglota Grey, enfouissant ses larmes dans le cou dénudé. Je suis là maintenant. Reviens avec moi! »

Il frissonna alors qu'il tenait le dragon slayer dans ses bras. Grey tourna son regard vers le ciel. Si il y avait un dieu ici bas, alors il priait que Natsu récupère sorte de ce cauchemar.

Natsu murmura les yeux perdus dans le vague: « Grey...

- Je suis là, répondit-il, perdu et plus misérable que jamais. Putain...Comment je peux te ramener? »

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Commentaire****s**** de l'auteur: **Wow, j'en suis seulement au chapitre 2 et quelqu'un traduit cette histoire en français. ( En français dans le texte ) _Fairymangafan, tu es incroyable, ma chérie! Je vous remercie de tout cœur. Vous êtes génial! Santé!_

**Commentaire****s**** de la traductrice:** Purée! Déjà ,je suis contente de l'avoir fini. J'ai eu du mal, entre les vacances et les personnes qui s'invitent et autres, ça en fait du temps en moins pour traduire. En plus avec mes propres histoires que je dois faire et mon rythme naturellement lent ( et j'assume! ). Bref. Ouf! Enfin fini! Même si le chapitre 3 m'attend d'ores et déjà!

Je vais répondre à vos commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud aux cœurs, à moi et Wild-Rhov! Hier, je les ai traduits pour qu'elle puisse les lire! Elle ne les a pas encore vus, mais je sens que je vais avoir une hystérique joyeuse à calmer! XD

Nous sommes toutes les deux ravies de voir qu'ils y en a quand même quelques-uns qui sont restés, malgré le caractère très sombre de l'histoire! Comme l'as souligné Oura-chan, c'est principalement pour cette raison que j'ai choisi de vous la faire partager! Moi et mes goûts trop noirs!

_Je tiens à souligner que c'est la première fois que je traduis, donc ma traduction n'est pas forcément la meilleure. De plus, même sans le vouloir, chaque auteur rajoute un peu de son style dans le texte._ Je pense que c'est ce qui t'as gêné, Mayuko-chan. Je serais ravie d'en discuter avec toi!^^

De nouveaux remerciements à nathdawn, qui en plus de corriger cette histoire, pointer chaque défauts d'écriture et mes innombrables fautes, est toujours au rendez-vous pour mes histoires! Vraiment merci, ça me fait super plaisir!

De même pour Ouragan, Yua-chan ( surtout présente côté yaoi!^^ ), un p'tit mot pour Aa-chan, même si ce genre d'histoire n'est pas son style, et Byhema, que j'oublie souvent mais qui est quand même là!

Merci à tous les autres, qui commentent moins mais qui ont quand même laissé une trace de leur passage. Aux lecteurs anonymes, qui passent et lisent! À ceux qui ont cliqué sur follow et/ou favorite!


End file.
